A View to a Skrill, Part 1 (transcript)
Transcript (Scene starts with Astrid, Hiccup, and Snotlout flying on a dark, cloudy day looking for Bucket and Mulch) Astrid: We're getting pretty far North. Hiccup: Bucket and Mulch are two days overdue. We need to keep searching. Astrid: You don't really think they're up here, do you? Snotlout: You can't take the cold, huh, Astrid? Astrid: No, I just don't have a heated seat like you do. Snotlout: That's right. You don't. and commands Hookfang to fire up Ah, toasty. is heard and Hiccup spots a floating iceberg Hiccup: Looks like they're in trouble. Come on, bud. (Scene changes to show Bucket and Mulch preparing to be boarded and attacked by a Berserker ship) Vorg: Berserkers, commandeer this vessel for Dagur the Deranged. (Berserkers drop a gangplank and board Bucket and Mulch's ship] Mulch: Slimy, stinky eel, meet slimy, stinky marauder. and Mulch quickly take care of the boarders but knocking them into the ocean. Mulch jumps up and down on the last boarder and Bucket sits on him Take that, you - boarder falls unconscious Berserker's that stayed on their ship all pull out crossbows and point them at Bucket and Mulch Vorg: Surrender or - spines fly at them causing them to duck Hiccup: Nice shooting, Astrid. Snotlout, light 'em up. Snotlout: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! dives and burns the plank Hiccup: Okay, bud. It's our turn. fires at the ocean in between the vessels causing them to drift apart Vorg: Retreat. Retreat. (Scene changes to show the Riders on Bucket and Mulch's ship while the dragons are left on guard) Hiccup: What happened here? Mulch: Well, we thought the Berserkers had hit an iceberg, an-and so we came into help. Chuckles They attacked us. Because we saw "it." Astrid/Hiccup: It? Mulch: It! walks them over and points at a block of ice, surrounded by ice picks and axes, that holds a Skrill inside Hiccup: That looks like a - rubs the condensation off the ice dragon. Astrid: Why would Berserkers be trying to dig it out? Hiccup: No idea. But I'm going to find out. Snotlout: Oh, great. Now we have to dig it out? Hiccup: Actually, I have a much better idea. over at Toothless who is wallowing on the ice. Skips to show the Riders flying off with the frozen Skrill while Bucket and Mulch wave from their ship (Scene changes to show the frozen Skrill in the Dragon Academy while the Riders try to figure out what to do with it) Snotlout: I say we smash it. Tuffnut: I say we blast it. Ruffnut: I say we blast it, then smash it. Ruffnut: Then blast it again. Tuffnut: Stop saying what I'm saying now! Hiccup: Yeah, that's certainly one approach. Tuffnut: throat Good sir, I believe it is actually three approaches, my fine fellow. Hiccup: Let's just get a better look at this thing. Fishlegs, give me a slow burn. Fishlegs: With pleasure. Meatlug. Whistles Lava blast. wakes up, walks over and blasts the ice defrosting it enough to get a clear view before she walks off tired Hiccup: Nice, Fishlegs. Fishlegs: Oh, man. Hiccup: Is that what I think it is? Fishlegs: I think so, but I've only seen pictures. Hiccup: Do you realize how huge this could be, Fishlegs? Fishlegs: The word "epic" comes to mind. Astrid: I hate it when they get like this. Snotlout: Don't you just? Fishlegs: I should check the Book of Dragons to be sure about this. Hiccup: Yeah. Good idea. If we're right, this could be big trouble. Astrid: If someone doesn't start filling me in, I'm getting my axe! Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Toothless leaving Snotlout and the Twins looking devious Hiccup: No one touches that ice while we're gone. three hold up their hands in surrender (Scene changes to the Great Hall where the Council is shouting over each other on the next course of action after hearing about the Berserkers attack on Bucket and Mulch) Stoick: All right. Calm down. Mulch: This is an act of war. Stoick: Let's not jump to conclusions about what this attack means. Gobber: I don't know, Stoick. Seems pretty cut and dried to me. I mean, if you think about it, an attack is an attack. Am I right, people? goes back to shouting over each other Stoick: And thank you, Gobber. Gobber: Always here to help. Hiccup: I think I know why Dagur's men attacked Bucket and Mulch. Stoick: Go on, son. Hiccup: We got a better look at the dragon that Bucket and Mulch found in the ice. Bucket: We found a dragon? Oh, can we keep it? I've always wanted my own dragon, Mulch. Hiccup: Uh, it's a Skrill. Bucket: Oh. I don't want one of those. elbows Bucket Ow! Stoick: Are you sure about this, son? Fishlegs: Oh, we are sure. Laughs Hoo! Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah, Fishlegs! before coming back down from his high and then awkwardly chuckles Sorry, chief, that happens sometimes when we discover a new dragon. I get a little - Hiccup: Look, it's right here. That is definitely a Skrill. the illustration of the Skrill in the Book of Dragons Astrid: And the Skrill is the symbol of - (Scene changes to show Dagur giving a speech, while on a ship with Vorg, to the Berserkers on land) Dagur: My brothers, this is an historic day for the Berserker tribe. After many years and many searches, Captain Vorg has found a Skrill. cheer It is such a great occasion, I'm willing to forgive his failure to bring it to me. Vorg after bringing him to the ground Get up. For centuries the Skrill has represented our strength, our power, our ferocity. As long as Hiccup and his little dragon club have our dragon, we will not rest! We will take the Skrill out of his frail, little hands and destroy that Night Fury together! knocks Vorg back to the ground as the Berserkers cheer (Scene changes to Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber, Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless outside the Great Hall at night discussing the Skrill) Gobber: Legend has it the lightning comes from the Skrill's mouth and thunder from its - well, you know. Astrid: Remind me never to get behind one. Fishlegs: That's actually inaccurate. According to the Book of Dragons, the Skrill drew lightning from the clouds and then redirected it. Hiccup: It could use that lightning to hit several targets at once, which is why it was such a feared dragon. Fishlegs: It could also store the lightning in its body and use it later. Stoick: I've heard enough. We need to get rid of that Skrill. It's just the excuse Dagur needs to go to war. Gobber: You all know I love a good fight as much as the next person, but why not just give it to them? It's just a frozen dragon carcass after all. Fishlegs: Actually, because of their internal body temperature, Skrills can stay safely frozen for decades. (Scene changes to show them now walking towards the Dragon Academy before anything bad can happen to the Skrill) Stoick: So let me be clear. This dragon may still be alive and you left Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout to guard it? Hiccup: Okay, that sounds much worse when you say it. But it's-it's frozen solid in a block of ice. How much damage could it possibly do? explosion is seen coming from the Academy and Toothless runs after it (Scene chnages to show the Twins, Snotlout, and their dragons surrounded by smoke and steam) Ruffnut: It's not that bad. Tuffnut: Yeah, maybe Hiccup won't even notice. Snotlout: No, he's definitely gonna notice. flaps its wings and removes the smoke and steam Tuffnut: Yeah, for sure. Definitely. arrives, the dragons surround the Skrill who seeing itself outmatched runs out of the Academy and escapes into the night sky I got a plan. Ruffnut: Great. What is it? Tuffnut: Blame Snotlout. groans as he comes running in accompanied by Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber and Stoick Snotlout: Their fault. Ruffnut: Hey. He stole our plan. Hiccup: I told you guys to leave it alone. Tuffnut: It jumped us. Sneaky dragon. Hiccup: From inside a block of ice? Tuffnut: Uh - very sneaky dragon. Hiccup: Okay. sighs What is it, Dad? Stoick: When I was a lad, my father's father used to sit me on his knee and tell me stories. I thought they were just tales. Hiccup: Tales about what? Stoick: Berserker fleets attacking behind harnessed dragons that brought down lightning from the sky and destroyed everything in their path. Hiccup: You don't think the Berserkers could actually control a Skrill? Stoick: I didn't think anyone could ride a Night Fury. We just can't take the chance. If the Berserkers find that Skrill and know some way to control it... Hiccup: We'll find it, Dad. I promise. flashes and thunder crashes (Scene changes to show the Riders flying around Berk searching for the Skrill on a dark, cloudy day) Astrid: Any idea what we do after we find it? Hiccup: We catch it, we tame it, we train it, keep it away from Dagur so he doesn't use it against us. Astrid: Oh, yeah. That sounds easy enough. Fishlegs: Actually, the Skrill does have some weaknesses. According to the Book of Dragons, it can't redirect any lightning if it's in the water. Hiccup: That's a start. Snotlout: No, a start would be having any clue where this stupid thing is. We've been circling the island for hours, and I'm starving. Hiccup: Snotlout, you just said something unintentionally brilliant. Snotlout: Of course I did. What was it again? Hiccup: When you wake up in the morning, What's the very first thing you want to do? Snotlout: Well, usually I have to - Hiccup: No, after that. Snotlout: Oh. Eat. Hiccup: Exactly. Fishlegs, what is the Skrill's food of choice? (Scene changes to the Rider's interrogating Silent Sven, at his sheep farm, who mimes out his battle with the Skrill) Astrid: And then you fought off the Skrill with your head? Snotlout: Hey. This guy silent Sven? Remind me not to rustle any more sheep from his farm. points his bident at Snotlout who nervously chuckles Fishlegs: Uh, he's silent, not deaf. pushes away the weapon then Astrid grabs Snotlout and throws him backward Astrid: Any idea which way the Skrill went? Sven shakes his head the lightning flashes and thunder crashes causing the Riders to turn around seeing a thunderstorm in the distance Hiccup: That way? (Scene changes to the Riders flying in the thunderstorm looking for the Skrill) Fishlegs: Shh, it's okay, baby. Nothing's out here. Nothing's gonna get you. crashes Hiccup: Hold up, everybody. Astrid: Okay, now what? Hiccup: Everybody stay back. If the Skrill sees just one dragon, maybe it won't attack. crashes and the Skrill comes out There, there, fella. You've been asleep a long time, huh? I'm guessing you're pretty cranky and hungry too. Skrill confronts Hiccup and Toothless and prepares to attack at any moment Astrid: Hiccup! Skrill shoots lightning at Astrid and Stormfly Hiccup: Astrid! Skrill then starts shooting lightning at the rest of them starting with Hiccup and Toothless, followed by Snotlout and Hookfang, and then Fishlegs and Meatlug Fishlegs: Aah! Meatlug, drop! drops and the Skrill flies away And stop. Wow, that was impressive. Snotlout: Sure, if by impressive you mean terrifying! Hiccup: Follow me. I've got an idea. I'm gonna dive through the cloud from above and drive that Skrill down to you guys so we can all drive it into the water. Tuffnut: Got it. No, I don't. Sorry. Could we go back to the first part about how you're in the cloud, or is the cloud in you? It's all... it's sort of nebulous for me. Like a cloud in fact! Hiccup: Just do what everyone else does. Astrid: And how exactly are we gonna find the Skrill in that cloud? Hiccup: Toothless doesn't need to see to find something, remember? Astrid: Does that work in clouds? Hiccup: There's only one way to find out. and Toothless fly into the cloudsToothless, now! fires and flushes out the Skrill, leading it out of cloud cover and close to the water where Astrid and Stormfly join and fire as well Astrid: It's working! Tuffnut: Time to give this dragon a bath. Ruffnut: I'll bet he hates it as much as we do. sprays gas and Belch goes to ignite the gas but gets hot by a flying, inflamed projectile afterwards a boulder is fired at Astrid and Stormfly Astrid: We're under attack! are fired at Hiccup and Fishlegs Fishlegs: Whoa! this the Skrill sneaks up behind Snotlout and Hookfang and starts attacking Snotlout: Oh, no. Hookfang! gets hit by one of the lightning bolts and starts babbling Hiccup: Uh, is that - Berserker ships Dagur: Surprise, surprise, Hiccup! Laughs Now get your dainty little hands off my Skrill. fire catapults and shoot crossbows at Hiccup and Fishlegs Hiccup: Let's get out of range before they reload. Fishlegs: Already ahead of you. Hiccup: Let's go, bud. retreat Vorg: laughs They're running. Dagur: They're regrouping, you idiot. That's it. You're relieved of duty. Vorg into the water My Skrill is glorious. The legend doesn't do it justice. A dragon that can go head to head with Hiccup and his Night Fury. And they will both be mine. (Scene changes to the Riders landing on a sea stack some ways away from the Berserkers and the Skrill) Hiccup: Hey uh, Snotlout, are-are you okay? Tuffnut: Ha, he's better than okay. Did you see that lightning bolt to the head? Snotlout: with anger Astrid: Tuffnut's right. Better than okay. Snotlout: Blathers Astrid: And making more sense than usual. Hiccup: Okay, he's out of it, so the rest of us will - Snotlout: with disagreement Hiccup: Snotlout, we have no idea what you're saying. Tuffnut: Sure we do. He said, "I'm perfectly fine." Snotlout: the same line as before Tuffnut: Said it again. I told 'em. Snotlout: Blathers Tuffnut: What? I speak post-lightning Snotlout. Hiccup: How many times has this kid been hit by lightning? Tuffnut: Often enough. Snotlout: with explanation Tuffnut: 12... Oh, really? 12 times. Snotlout: with conviction Tuffnut: He said, "Enough talk. Dagur's all mine. And Tuffnut is the toughest of us all." Snotlout: Blathers Tuffnut: He implied the last part. Hiccup: Groans Well, you heard the man, Astrid. Take Snotlout and Fishlegs and try to keep the Berserker ships occupied. The Twins and I will go after the Skrill. If Dagur gets his hands on it first, we won't stand a chance. Astrid: Be careful. The lightning is attracted to metal, and you two are wearing a lot more of it than the rest of us. fly off to do their assignments Snotlout: Blathers Astrid: Stormfly, let's rock some boats. fires at a boat followed by Hookfang Snotlout: a battle cry then laughs Fishlegs: Oh, hello. fires a ship causing the Berserker to jump into the water Dagur: Stay on target. He's tricky, that Hiccup. shoots spines at Dagur (Scene changes to show Hiccup and the Twins flying toward the thunderstorm while Hiccup explains their next course of action) Hiccup: Okay, I think I have a way to get the Skrill into the water, but it's super risky. Tuffnut: You, my friend, are speaking our language. Hiccup: Basically you're gonna fly blind through the cloud and have Barf let out as much gas as possible. Don't let Belch ignite it until you get to the other side. Tuffnut: Feel my heart, because it comes forth and is bursting through my chest. Hiccup: Hopefully the blast will drive the Skrill out of the cloud toward Toothless and I, where we can knock it down with a plasma blast. Tuffnut: That's a lot of gas. Do you have any idea how big a blast that will be? Hiccup: No. Tuffnut: Me neither! How awesome is this? fly into the thunderstorm Ruffnut: That's it. Let loose. sprays gas and Belch goes to ignite it Tuffnut: Not you, Belch. Not yet. Wait for it. Wait for it. Go! ignites the gas causing a huge explosion Ruffnut/Tuffnut: Yeah! spots the Skrill in the lit up sky and chases it Hiccup: He's flying back up! Okay, bud, not too much. Just enough to bring him down. fires at the Skrill but it strikes back at the shots cancel each other out Okay, that's a new one. Let's see how he handles this. multiple blasts but the Skrill shoots each one down This is bad. Skrill takes the offensive and starts chasing them This is worse. Snotlout and Hoofang firing at ships Snotlout: "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oy, oy, oy!" climbs out of the water and back on to the ship Vorg: Sir, look. sees Hiccup being chased by the Skrill Dagur: Well, well, it doesn't look like Hiccup will catch my Skrill either. Vorg: Then perhaps we should withdraw, come back for the Skrill another day. Dagur: Um, didn't I throw you overboard? Vorg: Well, I am an excellent swimmer. Vorg being thrown in the water again Dagur: Press on. (Scene chases to show Hiccup and Toothless still being chased and fired at by the Skrill) Hiccup: Oh, that one made my hair stand up. We need a plan and fast. approaches fast but gets hit by a fire ball Tuffnut: Yoo-hoo! Remember us? Gas me, Ruff. Ruffnut: With pleasure. tries to release gas but fails Ugh. Skrill changes target and starts to chase down the Twins Tuffnut: Maybe we should take off our metal helmets? Ruffnut: Or maybe we should grab all the metal we can! [Twins look at each other before pulling out swords Ruffnut/Tuffnut: Yeah! Skrill fires at the Twins but Hiccup and Toothless intervene and fire at the lightning point blank causing the Skrill and Barf and Belch to be knocked back and Toothless to be knocked down Hiccup: Aaaaaaaah. on Dagur's ship Ugh. Dagur: Hiccup. Hiccup: Sorry about your deck. and Toothless fly off and an irritated Dagur pushes Vorg, who was climbing back on to the ship, back into the watermeets back up with Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout Did anybody see where the Skrill went? Astrid: No. Fishlegs: Nope. Snotlout: "no" Fishlegs: Anyone see where the Twins ended up? (Scene changes to show the Barf and Belch crashing to a sea stack some ways away from the storm) Tuffnut: Oh, great. We do all the work, and the Berserkers get the Skrill anyway. Ruffnut: And that is why we don't work. It accomplishes nothing. Tuffnut: Yeah. up on the ship shows it's an Outcast ship Wait a minute. That's not the Berserkers. That's Alvin the Treacherous! chuckles as the Outcast pull the Skrill on to the ship Ruffnut: Why would Alvin want a Skrill? Tuffnut: Why wouldn't he? Did you see that thing? He could take out Berk with it. Ruffnut: Oh, yeah. So, we should do something, right? Tuffnut: Yes, yes, we should. Okay, I say we follow him. Ruffnut: Okay. And then what? Tuffnut: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay? Ruffnut: Yeah. Good point. start following the ship Alvin: Let's get the beast back to Outcast island. I have big plans for this dragon. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts